Folive Songs
The official Folive song is considered to be "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift . Just like in the song Olive has a crush on Fletcher and has always been there for him throughout the years. However, Fletcher is completely oblivious to Olive's feelings and has a crush on his friend Chyna . ''Other songs. 'Slipping Away - Greyson Chance' '''This song tells things from Olive's point of view. Her and Fletcher have seems to go throught alot and they seemed to be really good friends but once Chyna came that all changed .' 'Better Together - Austin Moon (Ross Lynch )' Even though Olive and Fletcher may look like they hate ech other sometimes in the end they still care about eachother. This song describes their love/hate relationship. 'Who's That Girl ? - Hillary Duff' This songs describes things from Olive's point of view. Her and Fletcher have been friends for a long time and there were probaby alot of things that they did together, but it seems that once Chyna came into their lives Fletcher is ignoring Olive and is insensitive to her feelings at times. ' 'Smile - Avril Lavigne Olive can be wild, unpredictable and completely crazy at times. But even through all that Fletcher is always there for her when she needs him. This songs describes the Folive love/hate relationship. 'Everything I'm Not - The Veronicas' This song describes Olive's point of view. Chyna is beautiful, skinny, and very self confident wile Olive i shy and insecure. Olive had to watch Chyna get everything while she is stuck in the shadows of the sidelines. 'I Cant Hate You Anymore - Nick Lachey' This song describes Olives point of view. Assuming that she and Fletcher had some unresolved feeling for each other. Then when chyna came Fletcher stoped paying attention to Olive and was too focused on chyna.Olive is forced to let go of Fletcher and pretend like nothing ever happened between them. 'When it Was Me - Paula Deanda' This song describes Olive's point of view. Chyna is beautiful and flawlkess and Fletcher considers her his one and only. Leaving olive confused about whats so special about Chyna, because Olive can remember when she was fletchers one and only. 'You and Me - Lifehouse' This song describes both of their point of views. They know they have feeling for each other but they cant admit it to each other. When they're together they cant see anyone else, its like they're alone in their own little world . 'Dont Forget - Demi Lovato' This song describes Olive's point of view. She and Fletcher used to be closer than ever, but as soon as Chyna enetered the A.N.T. Farm Fletcher forgot all about Olive and ditched her for Chyna. Olive is telling him to remember what they felt for each other before Chyna joined the A.N.T. Farm. 'Found Out About You - Emily Osment' This song describes Olive's point of view. Her and fletcher used to be picture perfect but then Chyna came and drove them apart. Olive cant stop thinking about Fletcher and what theu were and is asking him to remember what they , she thinks that Fletcher is confused about his feelings for Chyna , but he is too blinded by what he thinks he feels for Chyna. "Is it really love, or just another fantasy?" Olive is questioning if Chyna really "the one" for him ''"And tell me does she get you? Take away your breath? Just tell me that it cant be true. What i found out about you."''